A Simple Law
by theladyofthevoid91
Summary: A simple marriage law turns into a HUGE deal. All muggleborn witches must marry a pureblood! HGDM, HGOC, GWOC, HPGW
1. Chapter 1

I thought this up after reading **Rebellion Author**'s story, Forgetting Hogwarts. I didn't like how it ended, so I changed it a little… a lot. Credit goes to the wonderful and fabulous **JK Rowling **and the awesome writer of ideas, **Rebellion Author**.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 1: The Marriage Law**

Hermione woke up to a tapping on her window. She stood up and stretched. Tap, tap, tap. She walked over to her window, opening it so that one barn owl and a snowy owl flew in the window. She paid the barn owl for the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione sat down at her oak desk. She quickly scanned Harry's letter. 'I feel so bad for you… bla bla bla… Marrying Malfoy… Bla bla bla… See you on the train.'

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed. She reread the letter, but this time out loud. " 'Hermione/ I feel so bad for you. The ministry has made a new law, but knowing you, you would have found some way to get around it already. Anyway, I can't believe they are making all muggleborn witches marry purebloods or become a maid in a pureblood's household. Maybe you could marry Ron. That might work out. Instead of you marrying someone that you don't know and all./ See you later on the train/ Harry.' WTF!" Hermione exclaimed.

She then opened the _Daily Prophet_ and saw:

_IMPORTANT: NEW LAW_

_This past week, it has been called to the Minister's attention that there aren't many witches or wizards in Britain. Therefore, the Minister decided to pass this new law. Every muggleborn witch between the ages of fifteen to twenty-three must marry a pureblood wizard, become a maid for their household, or be forced out of the wizarding community. The Minister of Magic has told us that there will be a list of all available purebloods and muggleborns, probably being let out in the next few days. All the mudblood witches will have three days after this list is let out to find a suitable fiancé. If they don't have one in this time limit, they will be given a partner or a household to serve. Continued on page three._

"You HAVE to be kidding me!" Hermione exclaimed and threw the newspaper onto the floor. "They can't do this."

"Can't do what?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Look at the newspaper," Hermione answered her mother. "Could we leave to the train station now?"

"Sure honey," her mother answered. "Why the bad mood?"

"No reason." Hermione packed the newspaper into her trunk and levitated it down to the garage. Within thirty minutes, they were in the car driving towards Kings Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him. "How was your summer?"

"Great," Harry answered. "You?"

"Horrible. Where's Ron?" Hermione questioned, looking around for Ron.

"He's in Romania visiting Charlie," Harry replied. "He said that he'd be back in a few days."

"A few days?" Hermione panicked (spelling?). "I only have two days to get a fiancé!"

"I know. He says that you need to buy time. Do anything you can to keep the law that's legal. Want to go find a compartment?"

"Yeah. Might as well," Hermione sighed.

"Haha," Draco Malfoy laughed as Hermione walked by. "Did you hear? They already have the pairs picked out." Malfoy smirked and looked her up and down.

"Shove off Malfoy," Hermione answered. "If you know who you're paired with.. It's probably some dumb girl."

"Some dumb girl?" Malfoy smirked. "You do know that you just described yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "If you know anything about Hermione, you can tellus now."

"Oh. I don't think I want to ruin the surprise."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Hermione answered.

"Look in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning," was all that he replied before walking away with his friends.

"Wonder what he was talking about," Harry said.

"Whatever. Couldn't be that great. It _was_ the ferretthat said it and all."

"Yeah. Let's go find a place on the train."


	3. Chapter 3

The Newspaper

Hermione and Harry walked down to breakfast. "Post's here!" Seamus announced when a white owl flew into the Great Hall. Hedwig.

The owl landed in front of Harry (whom was now seated at the table). Harry untied the letter and started to read.

_Harry,  
You HAVE to see the Daily Post. I can't believe that they would do this to Hermione. It's not right. Anyway, I don't think that Hermione can get out of this one. Luck consoling her mate.  
Today, we're planning on visiting anothertomb and then we're going to see some dragons!  
Ron  
PS- I'm on page four of the newspaper._

"WTF?" Hermione yelled. She looked from the newspaper to Draco Malfoy and back again. "This can't be right."

_The new list:  
Hermione Granger...Draco Malfoy  
Ginny Weasley...Matt Malfoy  
Patricia Rose...Gene Alberworth_

And on the list went. "DRACO MALFOY?" Hermione shrieked. "This is not possible. Never in a million years am I going to marry HIM!"

"Look at the bright side," Harry said. "At least you weren't paired up with Snape. It says that Brianna Riverspoon from Hufflepuff is paired with him."

"The bright side... think happy..." Hermione muttered.

"At least you have the inside scoop of a death eater," Harry shrugged. "Real work for the Order."

"True," Hermione thought. "But... Draco MALFOY. Why me?"

"Hey! Ginny is paired with some Matt Malfoy," Harry said. "I thought that they were only pairing muggleborns."

"Apparently they aren't. But you aren't on here," Hermione looked through the list again. "Lucky you."

"Lucky me," Harry whispered. "Lucky me."

"It's time for double potions," Hermione said as the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear?" Draco Malfoy was telling Blaise (ITALIAN hottie). "They are even pairing up poor witches and wizards. Poor Weaslett.. She's paired with my cousin. He's transferring here this week from Durmstrang (sp?)."

"Durmstrang, really?" Blaise asked. "He'll be better than us at Defense Against Dark Arts. He might be able to teach us somethings."

"Teach... you?" Hermione started laughing as she walked by. "No one can teach you guys. You're too slow."

"I wouldn't be talking like that," Draco told her. "Remember who has rights to you now."

"That would be me, myself, and I," Hermione answered proudly.

"No. That would be your husband," Draco smirked. "Which would be me."

"Just so you know, we aren't married yet. And until then, I belong completely to me, myself, and I." Hermione shoved past them down the stairs and into the dungeons.

"Headstrong girl you have there," Blaise told Draco. "You'll have trouble with that one."

"Are you crazy? My father had troubles with mymom. All he had to do was beat her. She stopped extremely quickly."

"You're going to beat her?" Blaise exclaimed. "That's not nice."

"And what you do to them is any better?" Draco replied.

"Well, they come to me for that. Granger isn't coming to you. You're being forced on her."

"Are you kidding? She's being forced on me," Draco rolled his eyes. "She'd want me. I'm rich, good looking, and a pureblood."

"Do you actually think she wants that? I mean, she likes Weasley. He's not rich.. or goodlooking. And I also saw her flirting with Potter. He's a halfblood and he isn't half as good-looking as you are," Blaise told Draco. The late bell rang. Draco sighed.

"We'd better get off to class," Draco said. The two boys strutted into Potions class late.

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled, shaking the classroom awake. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"But.. why professor?" Hermione questioned.

"For being earlier than you are supposed to be. And another ten off for questioning me!" Snape yelled.

"Someone's got off on the wrong side of the bed," Harry muttered.

"What'd you say boy?" Snape whirled around. "Ten points from Gryffindor! Mr. Malfoy!" Draco jumped up in his seat. "Is it true that your cousin is transfering here?"

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Five points from Slytherin," Snape said. "Everyone open your textbooks to page one. Now, while everyone does that, Miss Granger! What is your favourite herb for potionmaking?"

"Umm...botany." Hermione answered.

"Incorrect. Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"But that was an opinionated question sir," Hermione said.

"Ten more points off from Gryffindor!" Snape exclaimed. This was going to be one long DoublePotions class.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have double potions... again.. with SLYTHERIN," Hermione announced. "Why us?" 

"Snape's totually lost it," Harry said. "He's out of his mind."

"Worse than that. I think he finally got one," Hermione answered. They were walking down toward the dungeon. Draco Malfoy stood there in the hall with a group of friends.

"Granger! I don't believe that you've met my cousin, Matt." Dracotalked to her.

"You're cousin? The one that's marrying Ginny?" Hermione stopped.

"Yes. Matt!" Draco pulled his cousin out of the crowd. Instead of his having blond hair like Draco, he had jet black hair. He looked a lot like Ricky Ulman from the Muggle Disney channel show, Phil of the Future. He had bicepts for sure and a six pack. Hermione couldn't discredit him for that.

No matter how hard she tried to find something wrong with him, she couldn't. So finally she just said, "Hi." Her eyebrows were down, like she was thinking really hard about something. Whatever it was, it seemed to go away after a few seconds.

"Hi," he answered in a french accent. "I am from Pari. My name is Matt. Vat is yours?"

"Umm...Hermione," she answered. Harry stood next to her. "Oh. And this is my friend, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" Matt exclaimed. "I 'ave 'eard many zings about you. You destroyed z dark lord seven times so far. You are a great wizard. Zey teach us much about you in Durmstrang. Many zings."

"What house are you in?" Hermione questioned.

"Slytherin of course. And you are two, we?" Matt said.

"No. I am in Gryffindor, the house of the brave," Hermione replied.

"Aww. A lioness, we?" Matt smiled at her, looking her up and down.

"If you think so," Hermione blushed. Draco had seen enough.

"We're going to be late," he told them. "Let's go."

"Ve must talk again sometime... vidout my cousin around," Matt told her. "Au revoir."

"Bye?" Hermione said.

* * *

"GRANGER... twenty points for getting here early," Snape exclaimed. "Mr. Potter! Ten points for being early." What was wrong with Snape? He sure was acting weird.

"Professor Snape?" Draco asked. "Where should Matt sit?"

"Anywhere," Snape replied without looking away from Hermione. He then turned around, walked over to his desk, and sat down. "Class, today you will be preparing a strengthening...potion," Snape said. He picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "Turn to page... three...to...begin the...potionmaking," Snape said very slowly. He appeared to bereading the sheet ofpaper and paying little attention to what he wassaying.

Hermione started the potion rather quickly. She already knew how to make it. She had made it last year during the summer. She didn't open her book, but started chopping her materials right away.She did everythingcorrectly and satdown, waiting for thecauldron to boil. That was a key thing that she haddiscovered aboutthis potion. It only worked ifit boiled, and it didn't say that in the books. Everyone else in the classmade the common error. Theyput the herbs in too soon.

Hermione knew the effect of that. It would create a memory potion. Not a strengthening potion. She had given it toher friend last year,and she had to act quickly to correct the potion by making another one. When her cauldron was boiling, she put her herbs in and started to stir. Fivestirs counterclockwise, five stirs clockwise and then ten stirs counterclockwise. (Instead of the origional 5 counter, 5 clockwise, 5 counterclockwise in the book). Her potion turned a bright pink.

Harry's on the other hand had turned a light blue, as did everyone else's in the class. All except for thetransferee, Matt Malfoy. His was apurpley colorinstead ofthe blue or pink.

"Miss Granger!" Snape actually smiled whenhe said her name. "Congratulations. You are the only person that figured it out. Matt...good try, you almost had it. Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

"Now, everyone, this lesson was a CORRECTING potions lesson. If you had looked at the board, you would have realized that that was the class title. You were given an incorrect potion recipe instead of a real one. Now, for all of your stupidity, I want everyone to drink some of their potion to see what happens."

Hermione gasped. He was tryingto make everyone lose their memory. But why? "Harry," Hermione whispered."Don't drink it." Hermione took outher mini portable cauldron and started to make something under the tablewith the sameingredients she had used for the strenghtening potion.

The class took a sip of it. Everyone started totalk at once. The common phrase was "Where am I?" and "Who are you?"

Hermione finishedher otherpotion, and took a sip of the pink one. She could feel power burning through her skin. Snape went over to the light blue cauldrons, and started to move them into an extra large one. "What are you doing?" Hermione heard herself ask Snape.

"I am doing what your father has told me to do," he replied. He threw the paper that he had been reading before at her.

She opened it up and gasped.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy..couldn't resist. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tom Riddle. Hermione dropped the note in surprise. She frowned. "That's not possible. You're trying to control Hogwarts, aren't you? You are having the students drink memory potions so that they won't be a problem when you and him take over."

"Yes and no," Snape replied he went over to Draco and gave him the recovering potion along with Matt. "The goal is...was for you to drink the potion. With your memory forgotten, the dark lord could kidnap you without trouble. He would also be able to plant your old memories back into your mind."

"My old memories?" Hermioe questioned, coming out from behind the cauldron. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. You were kidnapped from your parents at the age of five," Snape told her. "It's all in the letter."

Hermione looked at where the paper had fallen. "LIAR! He's not my father! You're just saying that!" Hermione frowned at Snape. The glass vial that Snape was holding blew up into a million pieces. "You! Where is the potion that cures them?" Matt and Draco had snapped out of it. Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket. "NOW!"

Snape glanced from the letter back to Hermione. "In the big cauldron over there," Snape told her.

"What are you waiting for? Go and cure them!" Hermione yelled.

"Pushy...just like your father," Snape replied and went over to the cauldron. He measured the potion and began bringing it to the students. Draco looked from Snape to Hermione.

"Professor? Why are you listening to her?" Draco questioned Snape.

"You'd better do the same," was all Snape answered.

* * *

AFTER CLASS: (All the students were back to normal now) 

"Hermione!" Matt called to her. Hermione turned around to face him. They were in the hall of the dungeons.

"What do you want?" Hermione questioned rather rudely.

"I vas vondering if vu vould like to...how you call it...chat with me?" Matt asked. "But maybe I should come bak later."

"No. We can talk," Hermione said. "What did you think of Professor Snape?"

"'E vas very veird," Matt answered. Matt started to walk down the hall with Hermione.

"MATT! Granger!" Draco came running down the hall (A/N: I can't exactly use Malfoy since there are 3 of them now).

"What?" Hermione half yelled.

"Someone's upset," Draco announced.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why don't you make me, mudblood?" Draco responded.

"I said shut up!" Hermione exclaimed. Something had to be bothering her.

"And I say that you should go up to lunch while I talk to my cousin," Draco replied.

"We'll do as we please," Hermione answered.

"Go up there NOW MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled at her.

"Don't...you...ever...call...me...mudblood... again," Hermione tried to control her anger. Draco flew across the hall, landing against the stone wall. Apparently she couldn't control her anger. "Oh my god," Hermione muttered, her anger forgotten. She ran over to Draco, falling to the floor beside him. She sighed when she found a pulse.

"Vat happened?" Matt questioned her.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied, staring at an unconcious Draco Malfoy.


End file.
